Pipelines may be mounted aboveground, belowground, or a combination of the two. One way of mounting pipelines aboveground is through the use of a pipe roller assembly. A pipe roller assembly may be mounted to a pipeline and a mounting surface and holds the pipeline in position. The pipe roller assembly allows for some movement of the pipeline longitudinally along the axis of the pipeline due to, for example, expansion and contraction of the pipeline or seismic events. A conventional pipe roller assembly accommodates longitudinal pipe movement relative to the pipe roller assembly while allowing little to no lateral, or side-to-side, movement relative to the pipe roller assembly. However, in various pipeline environments utilizing a pipe roller assembly, movement of various segments of pipe of the pipeline occurs in both the longitudinal and lateral direction relative to the pipe roller assembly. For example, bi-directional movement of a pipeline may occur in any industry that utilizes high temperature pipelines to accommodate thermal expansion of the pipeline or an industry where seismic events may occur. Therefore pipe roller assemblies are occasionally subject to forces in a lateral direction relative to the pipeline, which can potentially damage typical pipe roller assemblies or the pipes on the assemblies or cause the assemblies to fail.